disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Epcot
Epcot (antes EPCOT Center) es un parque temático de Walt Disney World Resort. La sigla Epcot corresponde a Experimental Prototype Community Of Tomorrow. El parque fue abierto el 1 de octubre de 1982. Este proyecto ha sido realizado por Walt Disney porque él cristaliza sus conceptos de urbanismo y de soluciones para el futuro. Desgraciadamente, La visión de Disney no tuvo en cuenta que la financiación y el permiso necesarios para empezar a trabajar en su propiedad de Florida no serían dados hasta que accediera a construir Magic Kingdom y murió antes de la construcción del primer parque de Florida, Magic Kingdom, así que la Walt Disney Company decidió que no quería llevar a cabo el proyecto de Epcot como se había imaginado. El proyecto cambió mucho para terminar en un parque de atracciones con atracciones tegnológicas impresionantes (Future World) y con pabellones de países en los cuales la arquitectura es reproducida con minusia (World Showcase). El parque se convirtió en educativo, lo que contrasta un poco con los otros parques temáticos de Disney. EPCOT Center fue construido con un estimado de 800 millones a 1400 millones de dólares, y su construcción llevó tres años (hasta el momento es el proyecto de construcción más grande del planeta). Cubriendo un área de 120 ha, ocupa más del doble de espacio que Magic Kingdom. Dedicatoria "A todos los que lleguen a este lugar de diversión, esperanza y amistad: bienvenidos a EPCOT. EPCOT fue inspirado en la visión creativa de Walt Disney. Aquí los logros humanos son homenajeados a través de la imaginación, las maravillas de los emprendimientos y conceptos del futuro que prometen excitantes beneficios para todos. EPCOT Center podrá entretener, informar e inspirar y sobre todo, podrá crear un nuevo sentido de fe y orgullo en la habilidad de adaptarse a un mundo que ofrece esperanza a todos sus habitantes." E. Cardon Walker, Chairman and Chief Executive Officer, Walt Disney Productions, October 24, 1982 Atracciones ''Future World Spaceship Earth *Spaceship Earth: Viaja en el tiempo y explora la historia de la comunicación en una atracción que te lleva desde la Edad de Piedra hasta la era de las computadoras. Test Track *Test Track: Diseña un prototipo virtual y luego da una vuelta de alto octanaje en esta atracción que es emocionante y creativa. Presentado por Chevrolet. Mission: SPACE *Mission: SPACE: Vive una experiencia de entrenamiento al estilo auténtico de la NASA y un lanzamiento espacial fuera de este mundo en este simulador de transbordador. * Advanced Training Lab':' Continúa tu entrenamiento de astronauta y crea una postal de la era espacial en esta área de juegos interactivos junto a Mission: SPACE. Imagination! *Journey into the Imagination With Figment: Figment, el juguetón dragón púrpura, es tu guía en este viaje fantasioso por el Imagination Institute. *Captain EO: Película 3D que presenta al Capitán EO. Protagonizada por Michael Jackson *ImageWorks - The "What If" Labs: Explora esta área de juegos interactiva (después de Journey Into Imagination with Figment) donde los pequeños pueden explorar y crear. The Seas with Nemo & Friends *The Seas with Nemo and Friends: Sumérgete, sin mojarte, en esta atracción basada en Finding Nemode Disney•Pixar, donde encontrarás que Nemo se ha vuelto a perder. *Turtle Talk With Crush: Únete al grupo para mirar por una ventana al océano y hacerle preguntas a tu tortuga favorita. ¡Exaaacto! The Land *Circle of Life: Una película panorámica de 20 minutos acerca de la conservación, con comentarios de las estrellas de The Lion King de Walt Disney. *Soarin': Despega hacia una divertida aventura aérea y vuela en ala delta sobre algunas de las maravillas más deslumbrantes del mundo. *Living with the Land: Navega a través de los invernaderos de The Land Pavilion en una excursión en bote y admira limones de 9 libras, calabazas con la forma de Mickey y mucho más. *disney animals coral reefs: Explora el colorido mundo de los arrecifes de coral, que abarcan menos del 1% del lecho oceánico, pero hospedan al 25% de todas las especies marinas. *SeaBase: Sumérgete en la magia de la vida bajo el mar en este destino con temática de océano, hogar de un acuario y un sinfín de exhibiciones. *disney animals sharks and stingrays: ¡Zambúllete en un fascinante mundo acuático para que nades por la superficie con tiburones y rayas! *disney animals sea turtles: Sigue el trayecto de la vida de una tortuga marina, desde los huevos enterrados en la arena hasta el gran escape de un crucero en la correntada. Otros *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Agent P's World Showcase Adventure: ¡Frustra al diabólico Dr. Doofenshmirtz durante una caza del tesoro digna de un detective alrededor de World Showcase! *disney & pixar short film festival: Disfruta los cortometrajes de Disney y Pixar como nunca ante: por primera vez en la historia en 4D. *Ellen's Energy Adventure: Prepárate para entretenerte y educarte en esta alocada travesura multimedia de 45 minutos que te lleva en un viaje por el tiempo y por el subconsciente de Ellen DeGeneres. *innoventions: Alimenta tu curiosidad por la ciencia y la tecnología en un pabellón vibrante que alberga actividades y exposiciones divertidas. *Leave a legacy: Disfruta de un programa especial en el que los Visitantes dejaron sus retratos grabados en placas de acero para conmemorar su visita a Epcot. *Project Tomorrow: Inventing the Wonders of the Future: Comienza el paseo desde Spaceship Earth para descubrir desafiantes juegos y atractivas exhibiciones en un área de juegos interactivos para todas las edades. World Showcase'' * Pabellón de México * Pabellón de Noruega * Pabellón de China * Pabellón de Alemania * Pabellón de Italia * Pabellón de Estados Unidos * Pabellón de Japón * Pabellón de Marruecos * Pabellón de Francia * Pabellón de Reino Unido * Pabellón de Canadá Eventos especiales * Epcot International Festival of the Arts: Presencia la mejor celebración cultural en una combinación perfecta de comidas, arte y entretenimiento. ¡Apertura en 2018! * Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival: ¡Descubre un evento de primavera rebosante con sabores de la granja a la mesa, flores vibrantes, parques interactivos y entretenimiento de primera! * Epcot International Food & Wine Festival: Saborea un festín de cocina gourmet internacional, música y mucho más, de septiembre a noviembre * Holidays Around the World: Recibe la temporada con comida, música y celebraciones tradicionales de todo el mundo, del 24 de noviembre al 30 de diciembre de 2017. * Walt Disney World Marathon Weekend: Participa en una serie de carreras tan memorables como mágicas, con Personajes de Disney y entretenimiento, la fiesta Pasta Party in the Park ¡y mucho más! * Star Wars Half Marathon, The Dark Side: Usa la Fuerza para sobrellevar tu resistencia y alcanzar un logro personal estelar. * disney princess half marathon weekend: Corre una carrera en un fin de semana majestuoso y deja que tus sueños de hagan realidad, milla tras milla. Participa junto a las Princesas Disney en una celebración de mujeres inspiradoras de todo el mundo en este evento inolvidable con una variedad de carreras. Atracciones extintas *World of Motion *The Living Seas *Horizons *Rio del Tiempo *The Universe of Energy *Honey, I Shrunk the Audience *Wonders of Life *Crannium Command *Body Wars *The Making of Me Categoría:Parques y espectáculos Categoría:Epcot Categoría:Parques temáticos